


A Good Fit

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Maia is away for the holidays, so Clary sends her a surprise gift until they can celebrate properly together.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Good Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Prompt: Shopping

Maia looks at the box sitting outside her parents’ door curiously. She isn’t expecting a package and assumes it must be for them until she catches her name on it while bringing it inside. It’s only then that notices the return address. 

“Clarissa Adele Fray,” Maia says the moment Clary picks up her call. 

Maia can practically _hear_ the satisfied smirk on Clary’s face as she answers with, “So I take it your Christmas present got there?” 

“I thought we decided to celebrate once I’m back in New York,” Maia says, eyeing the box. 

“Yes. And trust me, the second you’re back in my arms there will be _much_ celebrating,” Clary agrees. “You can’t see me, but I said that with a very suggestive wink,” Clary adds. 

Maia laughs. “I’d like to see your suggestive winks. Video chat?” 

Clary doesn’t reply, but a moment later the request for video connection pops up on Maia’s phone and she clicks it quickly, finding herself rewarded with an immediate wink from her girlfriend. 

“You can open it now if you want!” Clary says, sounding just as eager to see Maia’s reaction as Maia is to see what’s inside. 

“Alright,” Maia says, situating her phone on her desk so her hands are free to open the present. Inside the box is a bag. Maia pulls back the layers of tissue paper on top to reveal some jewelry resting carefully on a pile of fabric. 

Maia pulls out the earrings first - gold hoops with dangling bits at the bottom - and doesn’t think she owns anything like them, but they look familiar. The necklace she pulls out to match is tiered, along with bangle bracelets that finally jog her memory. 

“I remember looking at these with you!” Maia says, turning her attention back to Clary. “That day we went window shopping,” she adds, narrowing her eyes at the phone. 

Clary only offers a shrug in return. “I may have doubled-back after you went to work and did some _actual_ shopping,” she admits as Maia pulls out the next piece. 

By the time Maia reaches the orange high-top converse at the bottom she has three full outfits worth of clothing she modeled for Clary that day, from a studded black denim skirt and a vintage band t-shirt to a gorgeous bohemian-feeling floral dress that’s perfect for a beach day, and everything in between. The outfits came from no less than five different vintage and thrift stores. 

“I cannot believe you went back to get all of this!” Maia says, shaking her head in disbelief. “That’s cheating.” 

“Is it cheating, or is it _strategic?_ ” Clary counters. “I thought you might like a little pick-me-up. I know reconnecting with your family has you super stressed. Do you like it?” 

“I love it,” Maia confirms. “And I cannot wait to wear them on all the dates I’m taking you on the second I’m back in the city.” 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Clary says, then looks behind her at a sound, frowning. “Crap. Gotta go before Alec kills me for holding up our patrol. Talk to you later?” 

Maia nods. “Definitely. See you soon!” 

“Not soon enough,” Clary says, and smiles and blows her a kiss at the screen before disconnecting the call. 

Maia looks back through the pile of clothes in front of her, already counting down until the second she’s back in the city and back in Clary’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
